Heroes, Warriors, and Sages
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Just some one-shots about characters from Zelda. Just warning you, most of them end up dead.
1. Chapter 1-Mikau

**So, this is just a random oneshot. I am thinking about just doing a whole collaboration of oneshots about people who died in the LoZ universe (that I know about). This one is, just in case you can't tell, is about Mikau the Zora from Majora's Mask. So, with that said, here you go!**

* * *

My name is of no real significance. I have disgraced my ancestors. The blood of proud Zoran heroes runs through my veins. Yet, I was not strong enough.

Gerudo Pirates. They stole her eggs. And now…I cannot face her.

My beloved Lulu…

My story begins with her, but does not end with her. It ends here, with the blood of Zoran heroes spilling onto the sand.

This is my story.

The last one that will be told by me.

* * *

It all started with those eggs. Yes… her eggs. She laid them two weeks before our big performance at the Carnival of Time. Right when we began to rehearse, she pulled me aside. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed to her throat and shook her head. "You lost your voice?" She nodded. "When do you think you'll get better?" She sobbed silently. Then, she took me to her room.

Those eggs…

Tiny little things, they already had the markings of a Zora. White, with blue designs. They were so cute. "You laid these?" I asked her. In response, she took a scrap of paper and a charcoal stick and wrote, "Yes. And ever since then, I can't speak. My voice is gone."

"Well, don't you have some way of getting your voice back?"

"There is a song that my mother sang to me when I was a child. She said it is the song that makes little Zoras mature and-" She stopped, realizing that she was running out of room. "That song may be the answer, but I don't remember it."

I set my jaw, determined. "You try to remember it. I-" I was cut off by the sound of Lulu's door slamming open. Five Gerudo Pirates burst in and ran towards the eggs. I tried to fight them off, but it was no use. They knocked me to the ground, tied Lulu and I to a chair, grabbed the eggs, and ran off; leaving only one of their swords that they had dropped.

When we finally got free, I was humiliated. It would have been better if the pirates had killed me then, other than tying me up like a helpless child. I was going to set things right. I would get back those eggs, or die trying. Lulu tried to stop me, but she couldn't. "I will not return until I have your eggs with me and those Gerudo Pirates have paid for what they have done!"

* * *

As soon as I entered their fortress, I was set upon by at least ten Gerudos. I fought as hard as I could, but as soon as I took care of one, more joined the fight. In a few minutes, they had taken me captive.

I stood before the Gerudo Leader, my hands bound behind me. "It takes a lot of courage it enter a thief's hideout. Why are you here?"

"I am here to take back what you stole!"

"And what was that? We have stolen quite a few things, haven't we, girls?" The others laughed.

"You stole my friend's eggs. She needs them. She can't speak, and they are the only things that can heal her!"

The leader laughed even louder. "So, you think you can just waltz in here and steal from us? To steal from a thief, you must _be_ a thief, and you most certainly are not. I think we should teach this impertinent little Zora what we do to intruders!" She drew two huge swords that were strapped to her back, and began whirling them around.

I stood straighter, bracing myself for the inevitable. Her swords were blurs of silver, coming closer and closer. Then, one of them bit flesh. I held back a cry of pain. It had buried itself in my stomach. "Oopsies. It seems I missed. What do you think, girls? Should I end his suffering here?"

"No!" One of them yelled. "Throw him back into the sea! Then we'll see how long it takes for him to die. Maybe we can find out if Zoras can drown!"

"And what is _your_ opinion? It is your life, after all. Or, more like death." She pushed the other blade up against my throat. I grimaced, but said nothing. "Very well, then. Tossing him back it is." They dragged me to a window, tied a cannonball to my fins, and pushed me out.

When I hit the water, I was instantly dragged under. I tried to swim upwards, but failed. I had failed in everything. Failed to stop the pirates, failed to get the eggs back, failed to help Lulu. I was a failure. I could die right down here and nobody would notice, or care. But I had to see Lulu one last time. I would try once more. In a sudden burst of determination, I snapped the ropes holding me. I swam towards Great Bay, leaving a trail of blood behind me.

Once I entered the bay, I couldn't go any further. I stopped, and floated to the surface; just bobbing there. A small boy was on the beach. He saw me, and came to my aid, pushing me to shore. But, it was too late.

It is too late.

I will never see her again. Never hear her voice again.

Please, somebody…

_Heal my soul…_


	2. Chapter 2-Flat

**This one is: dun, dun, duh! The eldest Composer Brother: Flat! If you can't tell, I'm sort of in to Majora's Mask lately. Well, here you go!**

* * *

"Sharp? My brother, what are you doing?"

"I am becoming the greatest man in the world! All people will listen to my music. I will no longer be stuck in the shadow of my older brother. Flat, you are of no use to me. If you do not want to hear my music, so be it. You shall never hear any music ever again!"

Sharp floated towards the light. I looked up just as a stone was pushed over the opening. I would never see him again. Never see the light of day. It was dark, damp, and cold in the hole beneath our home.

It had been one week since the ruler of Ikana had let that child into our land. Now, a shadow covered everything. My brother, Sharp, had sworn his allegiance to that strange imp when he realized that he would end up with the same fate as our king, Igos du Ikana, if he didn't. Even brave Captain Keeta and his men were killed in the blink of an eye.

I tried to stop Sharp, but it was no use. The powers the imp had given him made him almost invincible. Now, I am left alone in this place, doomed to drift through here for eternity.

I turned at the sound of metal scraping on the cold, stone floor. "H- hello?" Before I could react, an Iron Knuckle charged at me, swinging his huge axe. It was big, but I was fast. I ducked and rolled between its legs as it brought the axe in a downward swipe. I then realized I couldn't beat it. I had no weapon.

No chance of destroying it.

Sharp had probably known about this. He had known I would be defenseless. He had left me here to die.

The Iron Knuckle turned and sliced horizontally through the air. I tried to duck, but wasn't fast enough.

The blade went straight through my neck.

Even if I am dead, Sharp, remember this:

You will not escape your fate.

Someday, someone will cleanse your blackened soul.

Heed my words…and my music.

_The thousand of years of raindrops summoned by my song are my tears. The thunder that strikes the earth is my anger!_


End file.
